


Come Together

by Ribbons_Undone



Series: Dream World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone
Summary: In which Dean and Cas spend a lovely dream at the beach.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dream World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Come To Me In My Dreams_

* * *

_Like roses the bright dream did pass,  
On swift, noiseless footsteps away;   
Like glistening dew on the grass,   
Dissolving beneath the sun’s ray…_

_I slept, and a vision did see,  
Of eyes that were tender and blue;   
I awoke to know that for me  
The vision may never come true. _

\-- Excerpt from _When My Soul Findeth_ _Wings_ by Libbie C. Baer

* * *

_Come Together_

There was a small beach next to the lake, with soft white sand that one would typically find on a tropical island, but this was a dream, and so the sand generously transported itself half a continent inland to glisten in the golden sun, soft and silky to the touch.

The water was a deep cerulean blue mixed with emerald green. It lapped lazily at the edge of the sand with a crystal-like clarity. The sun overhead was warm and bright, and Dean dozed in its comforting rays on a red blanket he remembered from when he was a boy. Everything about the scene was straight out of Goldilocks—not too this, not too that—exactly how he liked it. The breeze that teased Dean’s hair was gentle and warm, like a lover’s breath on his cheek, and suddenly he wished he wasn’t alone.

He blinked and then Cas’s black dress shoes and the bottoms to his slacks appeared next to him in the sand. Dean looked up at him, squinting against the brightness of the sun and smiled.

“Hey, it worked,” he said, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Dean.” Cas looked down at him, his features sharp and contrasting against the lazy, sunny day. He glanced down the length of Dean and then away, looking uncomfortable. “You’re not wearing any clothes.”

“Huh, look at that,” Dean said, glancing down as if he hadn’t realized. He grinned up at Cas. “It’s called sunbathing. Care to try it?”

“I think I will pass,” Cas replied.

“Suit yourself.”

Dean closed his eyes and pretended to forget about the angel at his side. He heard Cas shift his weight a couple times in the sand. He cracked open an eye.

“Cas, I can practically hear you staring. Sit down.”

Awkwardly, Cas did as he asked and took a seat cross-legged in the sand. He turned his head away, trying not to look where he obviously wanted to. Dean grinned and rolled his eyes, then shifted to his side so that he could prop his head up on his elbow. He reached over and placed a hand on Castiel’s thigh.

“You heard me calling you again, huh?” he asked.

Cas very carefully looked into his eyes and nodded slightly. His lips were pressed together in a thin line.

Dean flipped the end of the blanket up over his lap. “Better?”

Cas visibly relaxed and nodded.

“I didn’t think a little skin would bother you,” Dean said, the comment half an apology and half-teasing as well.

“It’s not the skin that worries me,” Cas admitted, shooting him a look.

Dean laughed. Cas wasn’t trying to be funny, but the look on his face—worried and at the same time disapproving—tickled him.

His hand was still on Cas’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the dark fabric of his suit pants. Cas’s gaze dropped, watching it. From this angle Dean could see as his breath sped up slightly, chest rising and crashing back down as if he were falling.

He reached up and grabbed Cas by the tie, pulling him down to meet his lips.

Cas’s hands immediately went to the sides of his face, his long, elegant fingers half tangled in his hair. It was an awkward angle, and Dean shifted so that he lay sideways on the blanket, Cas bent over him.

 _God_ how he had waited for this. When Cas showed up in their motel room a few days following his last dream, Dean had to plant his feet in the carpet to keep from rushing him from across the room. Thankfully neither his brother or the angel had noticed, though the intense and smoky look in Cas’s eyes right before he disappeared told Dean he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

Now Dean dragged his tongue across Cas’s just as he’d imagined it then, gripping him tighter. A short moan escaped the angel, the sound not at all becoming of a servant of the Lord. Dean grinned and trailed wet kisses under his jaw and along his neck, feeling the grumble of pleasure in his throat as Cas’s Adam’s apple bobbed with desire.

“Dean,” the angel croaked, hand on his shoulder. Dean hummed and hooked a finger under the collar of his shirt, peeling it back to place a kiss in the hollow of his neck. He felt Cas shiver at the touch of his lips.

Dean loosened his tie next, leaving it in open around his neck so that he could unbutton his shirt.

“Dean,” Cas said again. This time his hands came up to stop Dean’s advances.

Desire burned in his navel. He didn’t want to stop—he wanted to utterly ravage Cas until the angel was glowing with pleasure under him, but the message was clear. Dean let out a frustrated breath and rolled away onto his back, placing a hand over his eyes as he breathed deep and tried to bring his lust under control.

“Damnit, Cas,” he said, wishing the angel hadn’t come at all if this was how it was going to end.

“It was a mistake to come here,” Cas said. He sounded…regretful, and a little sad. Dean moved his forearm up to his hairline so that he could catch the look on Cas’s face. It looked exactly as his words had sounded.

“Hey,” Dean said, his desire dulling a little at that look. He reached over to grab Cas’s hand, open in his lap. “I’m glad you did.”

“I don’t understand. Your thoughts indicated—” Cas started.

“I don’t always think straight,” Dean interrupted him.

“Oh. I see.”

“Cas,” Dean said, “Why did you stop me?”

The look on Cas’s face was pained. He gazed down at their hands resting on his knee.

“I became…lustful,” Cas explained quietly. “It is a new feeling for me.”

“Do angels even…you know?” Dean asked, honestly curious.

“No, but this body is human,” Cas replied. “It has needs and I…” He trailed off and breathed out, unsure of how to explain it properly. “It’s very strange.”

“So you got cold wings, huh? I guess that’s not so bad.” Dean chuckled and smiled up at him. “But Cas, those feelings are some of the best parts of being human.”

“You would say that,” Cas replied. “You fornicate like a man possessed.”

“Comes with the job,” Dean replied. “You deal in death long enough, you learn to take every opportunity you can to be with the living. It’s not a cure for what we do, but it helps.”

“Do I…help?” Cas asked him quietly.

Dean kissed the back of his hand.

“You help.” He smiled up at the angel. “You keep the demons away at night.”

To anyone else, the comment would sound metaphorical, but it was different in their case. Cas had saved him from hell, and his very presence here kept the nightmares at bay.

The edges of Cas’s lips tugged upwards, almost a smile. He seemed pleased by Dean’s answer.

“I should like to help more,” the angel admitted, scooting closer.

He leaned down to place a kiss against Dean’s lips. The contrast of his mouth—soft and pliable against Dean’s—and the rough bristles of his five o’clock shadow sent a jolt of desire through Dean’s entire body. He moaned and gripped Cas by the back of the head, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart he was gasping, his skin on fire. Dean buried his nose in the crook of Cas’s neck and groaned.

“God, Cas, I want you,” he said.

Cas’s hand was in his hair, ruffling up the short, dirty-blond strands.

“I know. I’m not there yet.”

“I know,” Dean replied. He took a deep breath.

“Should I…should I go?” Cas asked him.

Dean didn’t know how to answer that. On the one hand, kissing Cas was exhilarating and pleasing and incredibly _hot_. On the other, he was naked and hard and he wanted Cas _bad_.

An idea occurred to him.

“Hey,” he said, “Let’s go for a swim.”

“Swim?” Cas repeated, as if he didn’t know what it was. In truth he was attempting to follow Dean’s train of thought.

“You know how, right?” Dean asked him.

“I think…yes, this body remembers how to perform the activity,” Cas replied. “But I don’t have a…” He paused, searching for the right word. “…swimming suit.”

Dean grinned cheekily at him.

“Neither do I,” he said.

Cas seemed a little surprised at that, but it must have been a good surprise, because in the next moment the edges of his mouth were tugging up into his signature smile-not-smile.

“I see,” he said. “The objective is to get me naked too.”

“The _objective_ ,” Dean corrected, “Is to have fun. But yeah, that too.”

Dean stood up and held out his hand. “Come on.”

Cas rose to his feet, fully clothed before Dean’s stark nakedness. He watched as Dean slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pressing a kiss to his lips as he did. He slipped off Cas’s trench coat and shirt, the tie coming with it, and threw them onto the blanket. Then he slid his hands down Cas’s chest and over his stomach. He pulled the angel close to him, molding his half-naked body against his fully naked form, drawing a moan from Cas as his cock rubbed against his thigh.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, breaking the kiss.

Dean’s hands moved to his belt buckle.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Cas thought about it, then shook his head.

“Then it’s only fair,” Dean said teasingly, “You’ve seen me naked.”

“You did that on purpose,” Cas pointed out.

“True, but you fell for it. Omnipresent my _ass_.”

Cas blushed, full and red and _so fucking adorable_ that Dean let out a peel of laughter. He had no doubt in his mind that this _angel_ was trying not to think about Dean’s perfectly sculpted, golden-tanned-by-the-sun, backside.

“You…it…” Cas struggled for the words. Dean took advantage of his confusion to unbuckle his pants.

“You want to finish this or do you want me to do it?” he asked, grinning into Cas’s eyes.

“I will do it,” Cas replied. Dean stepped back and watched as Cas kicked his shoes off and then slipped his suit pants down to his ankles. He tossed them to the blanket with the rest of his clothes.

“Perhaps I can keep this article of clothing to swim in,” Cas said, looking down at his boxers.

Dean shrugged.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” he said. He grabbed the angel by the hand and tugged him toward the water. “Come on.”

The water was perfect—warm but not too warm, with a tropical feel that could only be part of a dream, like the beach. Dean led Cas forward into the water with both hands. When they were up to their waists he pulled Cas close and kissed him deeply.

Dean held the back of Castiel’s head with one hand, the other wrapping around his waist to pull him closer to him, shaping him to his body. Cas moaned a little as he thrust his tongue into the angel’s mouth, exploring all the secrets hidden within. Cas’s hands started at the small of his back, but by the end of the kiss, they were gripping Dean’s backside.

“Knew you liked my ass,” Dean said softly when they broke apart.

Cas blinked and let go as if Dean had zapped him. “I…didn’t realize...” His face turned the same shade of red as before, when they were on the beach. “I apologize. That was indecent of me.”

“Cas. Do you _hear_ me complaining?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cas hesitated, listening for his thoughts. “No…” he said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer to one.

“That’s because I _like_ it,” Dean explained. “It’s _hot_. You get that, right?”

“I…yes…” Cas replied. He blushed again, looking away. “This is…this is all very new to me,” he said, swallowing hard.

“I know. It’s okay, we won’t do anything you’re not ready for,” Dean replied. He grinned wolfishly. It was a smile that said ‘ _But I’m looking forward to ruining that goody-boy image of yours.’_

He knew Cas heard that thought, because the angel suddenly gulped.

“Please, Dean, your lustful thoughts are very loud,” Cas said, wincing.

Dean’s response was to trail his fingers across Cas’s cheek. The motion spoke of a promise to care for Cas, to cherish him whole and true. They were words Dean couldn’t say aloud, but that somewhere along the line of their companionship had become the truth.

“Let’s swim,” he said softly.

He tugged Cas’s hand, pulling him deeper into the water until the bottom dropped away beneath their feet.

Dean swam backwards, keeping a close eye on the angel. Cas seemed alarmed at first when he realized he couldn’t touch and was sinking. He flailed a little, sending up large splashes of water in his panic. Then Dean grabbed him by the waist and kicked up with his legs, keeping them both afloat.

“Cas, chill. I’ve got you,” Dean said. He watched as the fear in Cas’s eyes drained away and he relaxed into the water. “Move your arms. You remember how?” Dean instructed.

Cas thought about it briefly, then did so, treading the water awkwardly.

“Thank you,” he said once he got the hang of it.

“You remind me of the time I taught Sammy to swim,” Dean said, chuckling, “He was so terrified he almost drowned.”

“What happened?” Cas asked. He seemed relaxed and in high spirits now with the pleasantness of the water gliding through his fingers and around his mostly-naked body.

“I told him if he went under the eels would get him,” Dean said.

Cas kicked involuntarily, his body reacting to a memory of the slimy things slithering around his ankles. “Eels?” he blurted, his voice pitching. Though he knew they were a creation of his Father, his human body seemed to have an irrational fear of the creatures, and the mere mention of them made his legs feel like jelly. He shot into the safe circle of Dean’s arms, and Dean’s hands at his back comforted him.

Dean laughed, “Cas, relax, there are no eels here,” he said. “Dream, remember?” He laughed again. “’Course there wasn’t any eels back then either.”

“I fail to see the humor,” Cas replied, sounding weary as his voice deadpanned.

“Of course you do,” Dean replied. “Come on, flip over onto your back. I want to see if you can float.”

Dean’s hands guided his back as Cas did so. With Dean’s instruction he performed beautifully, arms out and belly up in the warmth of the sun.

“This feels wonderful,” Cas said, stretching out further with his fingers and toes. He smiled widely and closed his eyes.

“Do you trust me, Cas?” Dean asked him after a minute.

“Yes, of course I do, Dean,” Cas replied.

“Breathe out and relax,” Dean instructed. Cas did so and immediately started to sink.

He thrashed once, but then Dean’s strong arms came up around him, holding him behind his back and under his knees. Dean kicked hard, treading water for the both of them, and grinned down at the angel in his arms.

“Got you,” Dean said softly. He leaned down and kissed Cas slowly, the taste of sun on his lips. Cas treaded the water with one hand, the other at the back of Dean’s head as Dean held him and kissed him thoroughly.

Dean’s body was warm and smooth against his in the velvety water. Cas slipped out of his arms and treaded before him, one hand wrapping around Dean’s torso to pull him close.

Dean moaned softly into his mouth, pressing them closer. The thin fabric of Cas’s boxers rubbed against his front, a tell-tale hardness jabbing into his hip.

Dean slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers and cupped his ass, pulling Cas and his hard-on flush against him.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, arms coming up to circle his shoulders. Cas buried his nose in Dean’s neck, kissing him wherever his lips landed.

Dean breathed him in, nose in his hair and fighting to keep above water.

“Want you, Cas,” he groaned.

“Dean.”

Cas’s hands were suddenly on his ass again, pulling him closer. Dean froze as his cock rubbed against Cas’s thigh, and they dropped below the surface.

Cas immediately let go and they fell apart, sputtering as they broke through into the air again. Dean spat out the mouthful of water he nearly swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Unless you can walk on water like your pal Jesus, that’s about all we can do in here,” Dean said with a grin.

“I am not _pals_ with Jesus,” Cas corrected, “But I understand your point.”

They treaded water in silence for a long moment.

“Race you back to shore?” Dean said.

“You’re suggesting a contest of ability?” Cas asked him. Dean nodded back, careful to keep his true thoughts hidden. “Okay.”

“Count of three?” Dean said. Cas nodded. Dean counted, and then they were off.

They were about twenty yards from shore. Dean started out in earnest, swimming at a normal speed. He wasn’t an ace swimmer, but his strong, lithe arms glided through the water, easily propelling him forward. Cas did his best to keep up, and once the angel got the rhythm down, he kept pace with Dean pretty well.

Once he noticed Cas doing a little better, Dean dropped back, letting him think he was winning. Well, there was winning, and then there was _winning_. Dean aspired to the latter.

Cas’s toes hit sand and he stumbled to his feet, running the last few yards. Dean surged forward and tackled Cas around the waist, pulling him down into the shallows edging the beach.

Cas was laughing when Dean flipped him around and pressed his lips against his, climbing on top of Cas and holding him against his chest in the shallow water. He slipped his hands under Cas’s boxers and shoved them down around his thighs, holding his firm buttocks between his palms as the backs of his hands pressed into the wet sand. Cas kicked them the rest of the way off, and at last they were fully naked in each other’s arms.

“You lost,” Cas said when they broke apart. Then the angel caught the victorious look in Dean’s eyes and he laughed. “I see. This was the real objective of the game, wasn’t it?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at Dean.

“You thought I forgot about it, didn’t you?” Dean replied, referring to their previous conversation. He kissed Cas again.

Cas leaned back into the shallows and looked up at Dean. He hummed, seeming relaxed and warmed by their closeness. His eyes dropped closed.

“I like this, swimming,” he said with a smile.

Dean kissed him in the hollow of his neck and Cas instinctively pressed in closer to him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dean whispered into his skin. His hands squeezed Cas’s butt and then trailed up his back, following the strong lines of muscles just under his shoulder blades. “You feel so good in my arms, baby,” he rasped.

“As you do mine,” Cas replied softly.

They made out in the shallows for a long time, until they were both shivering in the cool breeze. Only then did Dean roll off of him and stand up, helping Cas to his feet. Dean grabbed his boxers before they could float away, tossing them up onto the sand. They returned to the blanket, and Dean pushed Cas’s clothes off and so that they could lay down dripping wet—side by side.

Immediately they were in one another’s’ arms again, holding fast and kissing deep. Dean hooked his leg over Cas’s hip, pressing their groins together.

Cas groaned at the slight friction, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean rocked his hips once against his—questioning. When Cas groaned again, louder this time, and grabbed his ass, Dean took it as an invitation and slipped his hand between Cas’s thighs.

“My God,” Cas breathed as Dean’s hand wrapped around the length of him. He struggled for breath as Dean started to stroke him up and down.

“This is all me, babe,” Dean replied with a grin.

Cas thought about correcting Dean, about reminding him of the whole _instrument of God_ concept, but then Dean kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue into the angel’s mouth and Cas decided it wasn’t important. He groaned again, the sound of it reverberating down into Dean’s chest, and gave in to the body he inhabited which begged for more.

No longer holding back his desire, the feeling that broke free was like a dam bursting under pressure. A wave of pleasure thrummed through Cas like electricity, and his limbs trembled from the intensity of it. He groaned loudly, breath coming in little bursts as Dean gripped him hard and brought him to the edge.

Dean’s hand slipped under the corner of the blanket, coming back with a small clear bottle. He popped the cap and expertly poured a little into his hand, capping it and tossing it aside all while continuing to stroke Castiel slowly. He nudged Cas onto his back and slipped slick fingers up into him.

“Dean,” Cas called out, gripping him tightly by the shoulders as Dean worked into him. The angel’s fingers dug into his flesh, the pain thrilling. Dean’s lips found his neck, then his ear lobe. He bit down on the rim of Cas’s ear and whispered huskily into it.

“I want to fuck you, Cas.”

The thought that followed asked for his permission.

“Yes,” Cas gasped, hearing it clearly. “Please, Dean. You may have all of me.”

Hearing that, Dean grabbed him by the hip and rolled Cas over onto his stomach, angling himself between his open thighs. He slipped his fingers free just as he thrust into Cas, pushing deep into the core of him.

Cas cried out, the sound echoing over the water. Dean joined him, thrusting hard again and moaning loudly. He wasn’t going to be able to last very long like this. Dream or no dream, Cas was beautiful and tight around him and he’d been on the edge for what seemed like hours already.

Less than a handful of thrusts more sent him crashing over it. Dean jerked forward, thighs twitching as his orgasm—

He awoke gasping.

For a moment Dean fought against the rough sheets of the motel bed, disorientated and displaced in time. Lingering waves of pleasure from his orgasm pulsed through him, his racing heart sending tremors through his limbs. He could still feel Cas’s skin under him, the warm glow of the sun against his backside. But dreams faded quickly after waking, and this one was no different. Dean crashed back to reality with one long breath, tasting the stale air of their cheap motel room on his tongue where moments before lingered the sweet saltiness of the sweat he’d licked off of Cas’s glistening back.

“Good dream?” Sam asked from across the room.

Dean rolled his head to the side and froze at the look Sammy was giving him—as if his brother knew all his dirty little secrets—and wondered what he must have seen.

Dean sat up and buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he moaned, skin flushed and cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” Sam said, and Dean could _hear_ the grin in his voice. “Oh Ca—”

Dean lobbed a pillow at him—hard—and was met with a chortling laughter.

“Shut the fuck up, Sammy!”

Sam grabbed the pillow away from his face and used it to knock the next feathery missile to the floor.

“Oh, Cas, _baby_ ,” Sam mocked in a high-pitched voice, laughing. “Dude, does Cas _know_ you—”

“SHUT. UP. SAM!” Dean yelled, diving under the covers.

The musty smell of his cum rose up around him under the stuffy sheets. His whole body felt like it was on fire—in equal parts from the sex as well as the embarrassment of his brother _knowing what he dreamt about_. He groaned into the mattress, damning it all to hell.

Because _of course_ he would wake up just as soon as he—that’s how dreams _worked_ , didn’t they?

_God damnit._

He never had a chance to finish Cas off. His sexual pride bristled at that. He _always_ made sure his partner got off. More than that, he _loved_ watching his partner come.

Next time, Dean promised himself, he was going to ravage the angel silly until he cried out in mercy.

_Next time, baby._

* * *

_The lark soars no more in the skies,  
He’s gone with the roses and dew;   
The face with the soft tender eyes,   
Comes never to gladden my view. _

_My memory holds images fair,  
Of all these beautiful things;   
Which I will be seeking somewhere,   
When my soul, as lark, findeth wings._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: 
> 
> Poor Cas. I can imagine him sitting alone in Dean’s dream world wondering what the hell happened, and then wanting to pop in to check on him but realizing he doesn’t know where Dean is.
> 
> Good thing too, because he’s uh…y’know, _nekkid_. And Sam’s there. XD
> 
> God I can just imagine the look on Sam’s face though if Cas were to just pop in unannounced _fully nude and clearly aroused_ like, “What the hell, Dean?” AHAHAAHAHA!!! Sorry Cas. 
> 
> Also, Cas likes to swim. I feel like that’s gonna become a thing on its own. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. I think I’m pretty happy with how it turned out, and I sort of have a plot in mind for what’s to come. Well, a minimum of plot. Maximum of smut. ;Dv


End file.
